Fixing The Past
by JustAnotherAmateurWriter
Summary: You and Logan have been friends for a while, but once you got to high school you drifted and he started a band. You start to talk to his friend Kendall more which makes Logan jealous. Does he still like you? Do you still like him or do you like Kendall?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope people like it. I will write more if people want, I was just giving this whole fan fiction a shot.**

You and your best friend Logan are lying on a blanket waiting for the meteor shower.  
>Logan: Hey [yn], you okay?<br>You: of course. Just surprise that I snuck out of the house this late without getting caught.  
>Logan: yeah, what would your mother do if she knew you were here?<br>You: she would flip! She loves you and all but she doesn't love you that much haha

You and Logan have been best friends since 2nd grade and it was the summer of 8th grade and next year you too would be going to high school. After watching the meteor shower Logan walks you home. As you reach your house and get ready to sneak in your window you ask Logan something you've wanted to say.  
>You: Logan?<br>Logan: yeah [yn]?  
>You: you know that we are heading to high school soon and we are going to meet a lot of new people... *Logan interrupted you before you could finish*<br>Logan:[yn] I've told you thousands of times, I could never replace you, you are my best friend I love you...

**Present time:**

You sit there in your English class next to your best friend Emily. You hate this class. It's the only class that you have with Logan. You can't help but watch him as he sits with his three best friends Carlos, Kendall, and James. You are so happy that in a few months you graduate and you will be leaving to go to college and getting away.  
>Emily: [yn]?[yn]?... [yn]! * You snap out of your thoughts and see that Emily is standing and that the bell must of rang because most of the class was gone.* are you coming or what?<br>Yn: I'm sorry em just lost and thought you know * you to are about to leave the class when Logan and his friends and leaving at the same time, they run right through you and Emily like you weren't even there. You just keep your head down*  
>Emily: yeah happens to the best of us. So are you coming over this weekend?<br>Yn: no sorry I can't. I have a family thing to go to, and you know how lovely those are.

You and Emily make your way down the hallway and when you get to your locker you tell Emily you will text her later and say your goodbyes. You are getting your stuff out of you locker when the person with the locker next to you shows up. It's one of Logan's friends, the nicer one that actually notices you, Kendall.

Kendall: oh hey, [yn] did you like English class?  
>Yn: ehhh<br>Kendall: yeah I feel the same way Mrs. Jones is a total rag giving us all this homework on a weekend, it's like she doesn't know that people have lives!  
>Yn: yeah, she probably figures that everyone's is like her and has a ton of extra time to spend with her 1000 of cats, so a little homework wouldn't be anything..<br>Kendall: haha yeah crazy cat lady.  
>*You smile and was about to say something when Carlos, James and Logan show up. And start talking like you aren't there.*<br>Carlos: hey Kendall you ready to go practice?  
>James: we will need a lot if we are going to be in the talent show and win.<br>Logan: yeah you can't win every year

Logan and his friends started a little boy band freshman year and have been winning the talent shows every year since. That was the main reason why you and Logan are no longer friends.  
>Kendall: oh yeah, sorry just talking to [yn] about how Mrs. Jones is a total cat lady.<br>Logan: that she is, she sure loves to show us all the pictures that she has of them.  
>Carlos: isn't it against the law to have that many cats?<br>Yn: probably  
>Kendall: well got to run [yn] talk to you later.<p>

At that moment Kendall, James and Carlos start to walk away and you wonder why Logan was still standing there.  
>Logan: well I guess I will see you later [yn], it was good talking to you.. * He flashes that dazzling smile that just makes you melt*<br>yn: yeah, nice talking to you. Have a good weekend.  
>Logan: yeah you too. Bye! .. He turns and takes off jogging to catch up with the guys and you just stand there shocked that that was the first time you spoke words with Logan since the big fight you guys had a few years back. You watch him leave and look over his shoulder and waves goodbye as he goes.<p>

Logan's pov:  
>*I wonder what Kendall and her could be laughing about? You walk up with Carlos and James and you hear them talking about cats and, Mrs. Jones you guy's English teacher. After you guys exchange a few words Carlos mentions about practice for the talent show and Kendall says his goodbyes to [yn]. You wait as the boys take off and you say your own goodbyes to her and tell her to have a good weekend, the whole time you wonder when did her and Kendal start talking. You catch up with the boys and you can't help but look back at your old best friend that you miss and wave*<br>Kendall: so what song should with start with Logan?... Logan?  
>Logan: oh, ummm I don't care you guys choose.<br>Carlos: you okay Logan? You seem distracted..  
>James: wouldn't be thinking about anyone would you? * He grins*<br>James is the only one that knows about yours and [yn] history and your feelings about her.  
>Logan: * you glare at James* no I am fine.<br>So you and the boys sing until you think you guys are done with practicing for today. Carlos and James take off and you and Kendall head to your houses. You guys are neighbors so when you are about to say goodbye Kendall asks you something.  
>Kendall: so Logan you know [yn] from English?<br>Logan: yeah, what about her?  
>Kendall: you don't think that she would go out with someone like me would you?<br>* You couldn't believe it, Kendall liked her! How could this happen, well you know that she's pretty and smart and a great girl but why Kendall?*  
>Logan: I really don't know..<br>Kendall: well I talk to her a lot at our lockers and I was thinking of asking her to prom.  
>* To prom? He's going to ask her to the prom? No way could you allow this you still had feelings for her, after the big fight and she told you that she never wanted to talk to you again you tried to tell her how you felt, but after seeing how you hurt her you gave up*<br>Logan: oh well I don't know, she might already have a date?  
>Kendall: no she doesn't I already asked<br>Logan: well I really don't know Kendall if she would or not. * trying to hide the anger in your voice you tell Kendall you got to run and decided to tell James what was up, and decided that you were going to try and get [yn] back.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter... sorry if this bad i dont really know where i am going with this but i guess we will find out. Like I said before i am new to this and i suck at writing so please dont judge :)  
><strong>

**Logan's POV**

*I needed to get her back. Kendall never mention anything before that he like her, why the sudden change. I mean we talk about girls all the time and he never mentioned that he liked her. I guess I am just annoyed. I decide to head over to James and talk to him about it*

Logan: Hey James. I say as I walk in his room.

James: Hey dude what's up? Something wrong I thought you were going right home after practice.

Logan: Yeah about that, I just said that to get away from Kendall. DID YOU KNOW THAT HES GOING TO ASK [yn] TO THE PROM!

James: really good for him getting the courage to ask her.

Logan: JAMES DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID, HES GOING TO ASK [yn].

James: No I heard you, and I can understand why you are mad. But Logan you have to understand that you haven't done anything to make things right with [yn]

Logan: I know.. I never knew what to say and when I finally thought of what to say she blew me off, but I just don't know why Kendall...

James: Okay, now don't get upset but [yn] is hot so I understand why Kendall would want to ask her, and she is also smart which is a plus. But I get why you are mad but you always act like this when any guy shows interest in her. Remember Mike Dow?

Logan: *Oh I remember Mike Dow that guy was a total player, not good enough for[yn]* Yea I remember him, but you know yourself that mike is a total player he sleeps with everyone. He would have just hurt [yn].

James: I know, I totally agree with you but you didn't even wait to see if they would work out before you made your judgments about the guys that [yn] is always with. Also it's been 3 years Logan!

Logan: And I was right about everyone, they weren't good for her none of them. That's why she is single now. I guess I am just annoyed because I was one of those bad matches for her and Kendall will probably be the best thing for her, unlike me…. *the last part was just meant for me to say but I said it out loud I can't help the way I feel about her I just want to be the one for her like I was before everything went down* I guess I just miss her dude you know.  
>James:*pats me on the shoulder* I know dude, I know. You never know her and Kendall hanging out could get you back on her good side. Just don't lose any chance of fixing things by making a big deal, because if you do you will probably lose her for good and lose Kendall and we don't need that.<p>

*I left James house after that, I felt a little better after talking about it but I was still upset because I miss[yn] and I hate myself for hurting her and I just hope that James is right about getting back on her good side because that's the only place I want to be*

**YOUR POV**

*what a crazy and exciting life I live, I just spent my weekend at my family party scrolling through tumblr on my iPhone and then the rest of the time in my room on tumblr and Facebook but at least I had a good conversation with Kendall, I was so surprised that he even wrote to me.*

FACEBOOK CHAT

Kendall: Hey [yn], what's up?

You: Hey Kendall, nothing much just chilling, you?

Kendall: just got back from a birthday party were I had to play music.

You: sweet! Was it you and the rest of the band?

Kendall: No just me. I like to play by myself sometimes so that I can remember why I love it so much, not that I don't like playing with the guys but it different when you play by yourself and hear people cheer just for you… lame I know but whatever :P

You: No not at all, it makes sense. I am not creative at all but I can understand how doing it on your own could be more enjoyable.

Kendall: I bet you are creative! Everyone can be creative is one way or another.

You: coming from the rock star: P

Kendall: haha I am no rock star… well not yet :P. So [yn] what are you doing on Facebook on a Saturday night?

You: I could ask you the same thing, but I had a family thing to do today usually I just hang out at my best friend's house. I don't live an exciting life: P

Kendall: Hanging out is always fun, the guys and I usually just hang out at Logan's or at James house….. Because their mothers cook the best :P

You: yea I have had Logan mom's food before. It is the best.

Kendall: Sure is :). So anyways what are you doing Wednesday night?

You: Umm nothing that I know of.. Why?

Kendall: Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, try something different than the usual :)

You: Yea sure, that could be fun :)

Kendall: Could be fun? I don't know if you know this but I am the king of having fun :)

You: Well I guess we will have to find out ;)

Kendall: Oh you will see :) But Logan just texted me and wants me to come over and watch movies, do you want to come?

You: No, I am fine maybe some other time :).

Kendall: Okay whatever you say. But yea I have to go can I have your cell number so we can text about Wednesday?

You: Yeah sure, 555-3984.

Kendall: Okay I will text you! Good night [yn]:)

You: Good night Kendall :)

You got off the computer feeling really good about your conversation with Kendall. You couldn't believe that you were going to be hanging out with him on Wednesday; he's really cute so you don't know why he would be interested in your boring old self. But whatever you were going to enjoy this attention and hope that maybe this thing with Kendall can develop in to something. Your thoughts were interrupted with a text message.

From: Unknown

Hey [yn], its Kendall just wanted to text you so that you could have my number.

To: Kendall

Haha yeah good idea now I can text you all the time. Just kidding: P

From: Kendall

Oh go ahead I don't mind talking to you.

You smiled at that message; you got in bed and put in a movie and text Kendall until you fell asleep. You couldn't wait to tell your best friend Emily about this, she was going to flip about the things building between you and Kendall. However, deep down inside you wondered what Logan was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I didn't know what to write... and then one day I wrote this and forgot to upload it. I found it the other day when I was looking at my stories. Sorry this one is borning, its a build up to some intenseness :P Hope you guys like it. Like I said, I do not write well so there will be mistakes but oh well I am only human :P**

**Logan's POV**

I decided to try and make the best of Kendall and (Y/N) thing. I couldn't lose Kendall as a friend, so I decided to man up and I text Kendall to come over with the guys and watch movies. Maybe I could bring up (Y/N) and see what he plans on doing and what not.

*Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James are all down in Logan's basement in the entertainment room watching a movie and eating Logan's mom's food. Everyone notices that Kendall is more into his phone tonight than watching that the movie*

Carlos: Kendall, dude come on you came over here to watch the movie not text.

James: Yea Kendall if you don't pay attention am going to take that it and turn it off. *he said in a stern voice* Carlos he can do what he wants. He said laughing

Carlos: I am sorry to annoy you James; it's just that all I can hear is the clicking of his phone keyboard...

Kendall: Carlos shut up I am not texting that loud you're just mad because you can't see what I am writing

Logan: Come on Carlos lay off we don't bother you when you text all the time, least Kendall is not texting at my birthday party making plans for that night

Carlos: Come on Logan I said I was sorry for that, but I am not sorry for what happen that night *he said with a grin*

James: Carlos you were with your mom that night don't be a tool and make it seem like you were with a girl. *making everyone laugh* So Kendall since your texting is very important, you have to tell us who you are texting.

Logan: come on guys it's his life. *Logan was kind of happy that Kendall was texting, maybe he was texting some other girl and maybe the (Y/N) thing didn't work out.*

Kendall: No Logan its cool, I am just texting a lady *he said wiggling his eyebrows*

Carlos: Now you are talking, who? Do we know her? Does she go to our school? Is she hot?...

James: CARLOS damn calm down, so Kendall you got yourself a lady friend *he said with a grin*

Logan: Who is she? *in his mind he was crossing his fingers that it was not (Y/N)*

Kendall: It just (Y/N) (YLN) from English class. *as soon as he said that James looked over at Logan*

Carlos: Dude! (Y/N) she is a babe. Don't tell me you are going to get with her.

James: Carlos come on! *James could see that Logan was getting annoyed, so he wanted to change the subject* so does anyone want to play pool or something since this movie isn't interesting?

Carlos: No way, I want to know all about what is going on between (Y/N) and Kendall. *turning to Kendall* so is that why you always take forever heading to government class cause you are talking to (Y/N) at your locker?

Kendall: No we are just friends, no big deal.

Logan: No big deal ha! *he said out loud but only James could hear him*

James: I know we could play video games! *trying hard to change the subject*

Carlos: So you going to ask her out?

Kendall: well I asked her if she wanted to hangout Wednesday and she said yes.

Carlos: That sweet dude, what are you guys going to do?

Kendall: Well I am not really sure what she likes, but I was thinking the easy thing to do would to just hang out at my house watch movies or something

Carlos: Sweet hanging out at your house could be fun *he said with a grin*

Logan: Carlos they don't even know each other he's not going to do anything that you are thinking in that little head of yours *trying so hard to hide that anger in his voice, he couldn't help it. He knew (Y/N) wasn't one of those girls that hooked up with every guy so Carlos suggesting it just pissed him off… but then again he thought to himself that he hasn't really hang around or even talk to (Y/N) in years…. She is almost 18, she's a complete stranger to him now*

James: *sensing the anger in Logan* Carlos you are such a douche, what about you Mr. Ladies man I have seen you talking to that girl in government a lot, are you hooking up with her?

Carlos: Come on you guys know that I only like them college girls *he said with a grin*

Kendall: Carlos you are hopeless.

The guys spent the next hour watching what was left of the movie then they decided to head home. Logan went to his room and went online. He saw that (Y/N) was online, he wanted to chat with her really bad but he knew that if he was going to get on her good side again he was going to have to wait until they can actually hold a conversation in person for more than two minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>YOUR POV<strong>

I was so happy that Monday was here. I couldn't wait to tell Emily everything that was happening between Kendall and me. It was so unreal; he is so sweet and actually pretty smart. Way more then he lets off to others, but that's usually how it always is with guys. So it was no surprise that I was early to school and hurrying to meet Emily at my locker where she waits for me every morning. However, I was surprise to see Kendall still waiting at his locker and not Emily. Instead of jumping to conclusions and thinking that he was waiting for me and making myself look like a fool I just went to my locker and put my things away and said good morning to him to be as casual as I could.

"Good morning Kendall, how was your night?"

"Morning (Y/N)! Oh it was great, spent all night talking to this amazing girl and I think that she is pretty cool, and it turns out that she is my locker buddy!" Kendall said making me blush

"Oh really I spent all night talking to an amazing guy, who is my locker buddy. What are the odds" I said with a smile. Happy to see that Kendall was turning red too. So adorable

"So do you want to head to English together, we have that together right this morning"

"Yeah sure, that would be great"

Kendall and you head to your class, talking about random things. When you showed up to class you were going to go sit in the back like you normally do but you were stopped by Kendall.

"Hey (Y/N), sit with the guys and I today, so we can talk about what we are going to do" I instantly thought of Logan, since he was one of the "guys" that Kendall was talking about. However, when we got to the usually place that Kendall and his friends sit only Carlos and James where there so me and Kendall took the table in front of James and Carlos. Looking at the empty sit next to James that was meant for Logan I said to James and Carlos "Hey where is Logan, I though you guys where never apart"

"Yeah, where is Logan." Kendall spoke up

"Oh he will be here remember, Logan is never late" Carlos stated

James looked at me with a smile "yeah (Y/N), you used to be friends with Logan, you know how he is, and he's never late. He will be here" You just looked at James surprised which made him grin even more

"You were friends with Logan?" Kendall asked

"Um…. Yeah, in middle school."

"Huh, didn't know" Kendall said and then just moved on to talking about what you guys were going to be doing at his house, meanwhile you couldn't stop looking at James wondering why he brought up you and Logan's friendship that needed forever ago.

**Logan's POV**

This is just not my morning, first I wake up late. So I have to rush to get ready. Then once I am halfway to school I remember that I don't have my homework for my first class. So I then have to turn around and go back home to get it. Once I am finally at my locker getting the rest of my things it is fifteen minutes after class started. I rush to English class, and once I walk through the door I look at where (Y/N) usually sits…like I always do. Only to find her seat empty. I see James waving me over to the seat next to him and Carlos that is empty. I nearly stop in my tracks when I see Kendall and (Y/N) sitting together right in front of my seat. *Well isn't this just awesome* I think to myself and I go and take my seat.

James is asking me what took me so long to get to class and I try to tell him the story. I spend the rest of the class time listening to what Kendall and (Y/N) are talking about. Something about what movies they like and which ones that they are going to watch together. I am getting annoyed, when finally Kendall turns to talk to me the first time all class, with (Y/N) turning around with him.

"So Logan what took you so long? You are never late" Kendall said

"Yeah Logan, I don't want to hear you say anything about me being late ever again. Mr. I am never late" Carlos said

"Well things happen, I am not perfect. I make mistakes" I say this while locking eyes with (Y/N) hoping that she can understand the meaning of my words and how I realized I fucked up years ago. However, she just looks at me and then turns around and goes back to talking to Kendall.

**YOUR POV:**

Towards the end of class Kendall asked Logan what took him so long and we all listen to is story about how off his day has been. Kendall mentions something about how he is never late and Logan just locks eyes with me and says "Well things happen, I am not perfect. I make mistakes" and just stares at me like he's waiting for me to say something. I just turn around because I don't know what to think. I am thankful when I finally hear the bell for next class and get all my stuff and start walking out the door when I hear Kendall "Hey (Y/N), wait up" I turn around and see all the boys behind him.

"Yeah?" "Well I was just going to see if you wanted me to walk you to next class" Kendall says while blushing and I could help but notice Logan's annoyed expression.

"That's so sweet of you Kendall; however, I am leaving now and going to work. Got a pass to work today during school." I notice Kendall face saddens "But, I will text you later when I get out and maybe we can do something later." I add, this makes Kendall perk up and James just rolls his eyes. "Okay great, just text me when you are out of work" "Will do Kendall" and with that I smile and ignore that the other boys and turn and walk off. Thankful to get away from the awkwardness of being around both Kendall and Logan at the same time. What was up with Logan saying that in class today about making mistakes and not being perfect? And what the hell was James problem, and how did he knows about me and Logan being friends, does Logan talk to him about me? I am so glad to leave school and hope I clear my head and not stress about Logan, I mean it's probably just overthinking things as usual. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

So I made people wait too long, so I am giving you the first part of this chapter and making it chapter 4, cause I am almost done with what would of been part 2 of chapter 4. So I will just be making it chapter 5 now. By doing it that way I am almost done with chapter 5 also! YAY! :D…. I hope you guys are liking it, its my first fanfic. I suck at writing, but I had this story in my head and had to get it down instead of requesting a better writer to do it ha. Love all your positive reviews, keep them coming ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Your POV:**

I woke up feeling good when Wednesday came around. I was excited for my "date" with Kendall. I was a little nervous because it was at his house and we were watching movies. Because in the past I know how guys can be when they invite you over to "watch movies" but I knew that wasn't Kendall's intentions. He was a good guy; he wouldn't just use me like that.  
>I had talk to Emily on the phone the night before and she told me that she wasn't going to be in school for the rest of the week and weekend. Her grandma was sick and she had to go and stay with her, sucks though cause now I have no one to talk to about Kendall. I started to get ready for school when I got a text.<p>

FROM _Kendall :)_ :  
>Morning beautiful! Excited for after school?! I was wondering if you and Emily wanted to sit with us at lunch today?<br>I knew what "us" meant, it meant being around Logan, I still didn't know what to make of him or how I felt about being around him all the time when I was with Kendall. Specially being around James was unsettling, I could tell that he had something against me and he didn't like me, I just wish I knew why, I haven't done anything wrong to him…. And if it's because of Logan, then he's stupid because Logan's the one that forgot about me and ditched me, and hurt me.  
>I sighed and texted Kendall back<p>

TO _Kendall :)_ :  
>I am excited about tonight! I'm sad to tell you that at lunch it will be just me, Emily is gone for the rest of week :(<p>

Not even a minute later I got a reply  
>FROM <em>Kendall :)<em> :  
>does that mean I get you all to myself! Lucky me ;) see you at school!<p>

I laughed and told him I would see him at school. I needed to get ready, and I wanted to look someone nice since I was hanging out with Kendall after school and I wasn't going to be able to change and plus I didn't want him to think I was trying too hard. So I put on my denim shorts, a flowy top that made my boobs look good and a cardigan. I wore my hair down for once and did it to the side with a twist. Putting on little makeup I slipped on my flats and headed out the door to school.

Once at school, like always it was slow and boring. Lunch was finally here and I was excited to see Kendall finally today, one I got to my locker I smiled when I saw him leaning up against his locker.

"Hey Kendall"  
>"Hey (YN), you look lovely as usual" he said blushing while he rubbed the back of his neck, it was so cute  
>"thanks Kendall, such a gentleman"<br>" oh well I try, ready to go to lunch" I nodded and we headed off to lunch, as always we sat with the guys I felt awkward since I didn't have Emily to talk to and as we arrived to the table James and Logan stopped talking and just looked at me. Feeling uncomfortable I just said hi to them all and weaved while taking me seat next to Kendall.

Lunch went okay, I spent my time mostly laughing at Carlos and he was so funny and always had something to say, kind of like Emily. Kendall was talking to Logan about some plans that they have this weekend.

" I hope you are ready for the time of your life this year Logan, I know how much you love the great outdoors"  
>I could help but laugh and spoke to Logan for the first time all lunch "since when do you like the great outdoor Logan, I recall someone throwing a fit about bears whenever we went camping"<br>Logan laughed "well you always picked the worst places, that I know for sure had a bear problem"  
>" oh they didn't have a bear problem! You were scared!"<br>Logan looked at the rest of the guys then looked at me " I wasn't scared"  
>" wasn't scared, I recall having you stay in my tent keeping me up all night with talk of bear attacks"<br>" wait, you guys went camping together" Kendall asked  
>" and you guys shared a tent" James said with a smirk<br>I started to blush because Logan's eyes were glued to me, as if waiting to see what I was going to say about our past.  
>"Yeah we went camping together, we were best friends." I could see Logan's face sadden<br>"and shared the same tent?" James mentioned again which was pissing me off, what was his deal  
>"umm yeah, we were little kids" I said looking at Kendall so I could try and read his expression<br>"the last time we went camping was 8th grade." Logan said looking at me "we were 13" why would he make this awkward!  
>"Did you guys like date?" Kendall said looking at me<br>"um… N-no…" I started but then Logan interrupted " she was never allow to have a boyfriend until sophomore year, but I was allowed to spend the night with her because we were best friends" Logan said to Kendall  
>"how cute" James added<br>" yeah actually, I was able to start dating half way through freshman year, but you wouldn't know that now Logan would you." I locked eyes with Logan and he just dropped his head  
>"okay, not to be annoying but if you guys were best friends why didn't we know about your friendship until now" Kendall asked<br>" well … Um" Logan started to say but this time I interrupted him " you didn't know because we stopped being friends the start of freshman year when he lied to me and just didn't talk to me anymore"  
>"I didn't lie…". "Yeah you did, if you didn't then we wouldn't be having this talk…. I will see you later Kendall, I will wait by your car when the bell rings, can't wait for tonight" and with that I walked off pissed at Logan and James, scared of what Kendall is thinking ugh I need to call Emily As soon as possible.<p>

**Logan's POV:**

That went horrible! All wrong! I finally had he talk to me, she was even laughing and smiling and I was the reason for that smile. And then Kendall has to go and ruining it all by prying into the past. Even James made things hard, he pissed her off.

However I know he was just trying to make Kendall realize that (Y/N) and I have a past. He's all for me and (Y/N) fixing things, but by doing that we will hurt Kendall I know he likes her, just don't know how much. And tonight they even have a date. But at least I am friends with Kendall, So sadly I will hear all about how good their date went, I decided to ask Kendall what his plans where for tonight with (Y/N), not to be annoying but to see if he had other ideas, that were more than (Y/N) was going to think that was going to be happening.  
>"So Kendall you got a hot date tonight with (YN), I totally forgot about that" James said, as if he read my mind and knew that I wanted to know about it.  
>"Yeah, it's not a "date date", but yeah she's coming over after school" he said with a smile on his face<br>"So what are you guys doing?" I added just to be a part of the conversation and to make it seem like I was interested and all.  
>"Well, I guess she is going to come over and we are going to hang out, eat dinner, watch movies" Kendall said but then Carlos interrupted<br>"OHHHH… watch movies" wiggling his eyebrows, of course Carlos would say something like that, ugh he pisses me off, but in a way this is good, since I am his friend least I will know if something does end up happening between them.  
>"Carlos is that all you ever think about, it's our first time hanging out outside of school. I am not going to make moves on her and scare her away before I get a change to get to know her or ask her to prom" Oh there it was again him talking about going to prom with her<br>"Well what if she makes the moves on you, what are you going to do" James asked and my head instantly popped up, why would James ask that…. (Y/N) is not that type of girl and him assuming that is annoying.  
>"Well, I never thought about that James, I don't think that she will though. I mean she's a good girl you can tell"<br>"Oh, but the good girls are all ways the closet freak in da sheets" Carlos added  
>"Did you seriously just say freak in da sheets" I told him pissed that they are even talking this way about (YN)  
>"I don't think I will have to fight her off of my body tonight, we are just hangout, and when I say hanging out I mean we are hanging out… just like I would with you guys. I just want to get to know her." Kendall said with a sigh and started picking at his food.<br>"you really like her, don't you" James said to Kendall and then just watched me  
>"yeah, I do"<br>"well she is a babe, I mean did you see that shirt she was wearing" Carlos started to say and both Logan and Kendall said "CARLOS SHUT UP" and with that I just got up and left I couldn't deal with this right now.  
>"Hey Logan where are you going?" James called after me<br>" um class I forgot a book" they couldn't know I was upset. Kendall would be pissed if he knew that I wanted to get (Y/N) back in my life. I just need to be her friend again; the trouble is how am I going to do that?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**YOUR POV**

I was waiting at Kendall's car, a little nervous but excited. But of course my thought was again clouded with Logan and the conversation at lunch. Ugh I needed him off my mind; Kendall came up finally "ready for the time of your life?" He asked

"Aren't I always" and with that we got in the car and drove off to his house.

When we got to Kendall's house things where a little awkward at first. It was our first time being alone outside of school; all the other times have been at school at our lockers in between classes. I've only been over to a handful of guy's houses before and all the other time it has just been awkward and a letdown. Most guys only have one plan when they invite you over; I am just hoping that Kendall is different.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or do you want to get a snack, or we could do a movie and a snack!" Kendall asked I had to laugh at how eager he was.

"Kendall calm down, Um….. Movie and a snack" I said with a laugh

"Sorry (Y/N), it's just I never have girls over, so I don't really know what you want to do or what you like to do for that matter…." He was rambling again so I cut him off "Well, Kendall let's just think of this as a bonding experience! We can learn more about each other…. Like for instance I will know if you have a good movie selection and a well stock food supply" earning a laugh from Kendall as I started to head over to the kitchen and started to open the cupboards.

"Well I think you will be in luck, because my mom went shopping yesterday so the food supply is pretty well stocked, however, I think my movie selection will be somewhat of a letdown"  
>"Why it's not filled with romance movies is it, I don't like those movies too much"<p>

"Well that's just great" Kendall said getting all offended "Now who am I going to watch all my chick flicks with!"

"You're joking right….." I asked "Well duh (Y/N), I am not a big chick flicks fan… I was scared you might be though... you seem like the type of girl to be into all that lovey dovey stuff…" I turned around from the cupboard and gave him a glare "Whoa there I was kidding" he said with a laugh "I like action movies, and I hope you do to, because to be honest that's pretty much all I got."

"I love action movies, happens to be my favorite type of movies."

"Well that's great cause I kind of wanted to watch the avengers if you didn't mind. I have wanted to see it." Kendall said running out of the room and returning a minute later with the movie in his hand and a smile on his face.

So we watched the movie on the couch and ate snacks, we talked about random things and just tried to get to know each other. We talked about our past but he never asked more about Logan and I being best friends. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

Around 6:30pm Kendall told me it was time to go to dinner. "But, I thought we were just hanging out at your house Kendall." I said to him with a frown.

"Yeah I know that was the plan…. But I wanted to go out to my favorite place to eat….. But if you are too embarrassed by me to be seen in public I understand" he said with a pout

"No Kendall, that's not it. I just don't want you spending money that's all. But if you want to show me your favorite place we can go." I said and he perked right up…. "However, on one condition…. This place better have burgers." This made Kendall laugh.

**_Few hours later_**

I had a great time with Kendall tonight, dinner was great and the movie was also good. After dinner we went back to his house and played video games. Kendall was shocked that I liked to play video games, he said that he's never knew a girl who liked them and actually was good. The ride home was not as awkward as the ride to his house after school. Once we got to my house Kendall got out and walked me to my door.

"I had a great time tonight Kendall, thank you." I said turning to him once I reached my door. "And thank you for the ride home and walking me to my door."

"Not a problem (Y/N) I had a great time to. Never knew that a girl could play video games as good as you do." He said giving me a wink

"Well I have had years of practice."

"Well you will have to come over some time and play with the guys and I, James is what the group says is the best. However, he doesn't come close to beating me" he said puffing out his chest making me bust out laughing

"We will have to do that, thanks again Kendall." And I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek "I hope we can do this again some time." Kendall just shook his head and blushed

"Sure thing (Y/N), I will text you later. Have a good night (Y/N)." And he turned away and walked to his car.

Once I was in my house I just ran into my room and rushed to the computer, I had to Skype Emily and tell her all about Kendall and I night. I logged on to Facebook and updated my status:

**(Your Facebook name): **Had a great time with Kendall Schmidt tonight, hope his ego isn't crushed with all the losing that he endured tonight playing video games ;P

I instantly got a notification saying "Kendall Schmidt commented on your status"

**Kendall Schmidt: **Don't fool these people (Y/N), I let you win :P

**(Your Facebook name)**: NO WAY! You wait until the next time Schmidt, I am not going to go easy on you like I did this time!

**Kendall Schmidt:** I hope that's a promise you hope to keep ;)

I laughed at this; he's such a flirt, I really starting to like him. Hanging out with him is a lot of fun and it's what I need, hanging out with people other than Emily.

Later on in bed after I had a long Skype call with Emily, I couldn't sleep. I was replying tonight's events in my head. I was so happy that Kendall blushed when I kissed his cheek… that's a good sign. However, all I could really think about is what Logan will think about all this. How am I going to be able to hang out with them outside of school like Kendall wants… ugh, I why do I ruin every good thing by always thinking about Logan and trying to make sense of what has been going on for the past 4 years. I can't it wasn't my fault what happened…. It truly was him, I made the effort. I made myself look like a fool trying to keep contact with him, and he just ignored me and made me feel like shit… but somehow I find myself thinking, that if he was to say sorry or want to fix things that I would do it instantly… which is not good, but it's what feels like the right thing to do. Ugh here we go another sleepless night.

**Logan's Pov:**

I was getting ready for bed when I decided to get on Facebook. Of course the way that Facebook is the first thing on your newsfeed is the thing that you could care less about. It wasn't this way tonight, the first thing was **(Your Facebook name): **Had a great time with Kendall Schmidt tonight, hope his ego isn't crushed with all the losing that he endured tonight playing video games ;P. And then just a bunch of comments about the games but what really bugged me was the comment of how she said that there would be a next time.

Why am I being like this, I need to get her back but to do so I need to become friends with her again, I think this a lot but I would rather have her back as my friend more than anything, then to have it be like it is now. I would need to talk to Kendall tomorrow or I could text him to see how his night went with her. So I decided to just go to bed and endure the conversation tomorrow, knowing that Carlos would be all over it and ask him for the dirty details…. Ugh this should be fun.

**_Next morning before English class_**

I was surprised that James was the one to start in first to ask Kendall how the date went, because he knew how I felt. So I thought that he would be the last one to bring the topic up.

"SO Kendall how is your ego after a night with (Y/N)" he said with a smirk

"Aw come on she was just saying that, you know I never lose…. if anything I am more of a man then I was before after last night" He said with a smile

"OH MY DID YOU AND (Y/N) DO IT?! I KNEW YOU WOULD. WAY TO GO KENDALL" Carlos was all pumped and smacked him on the back James just looked in shock and looked at me… I didn't know what to think

"WHAT NO! Ugh what I meant is that I had a great time and I wasn't my shy annoying self like I usually am I man up and had a great time with (Y/N), JUST HANGING OUT…" Kendall cut in and I felt better but I was a little shocked with the words that came out of my mouth next, I don't know what go into me…

"You really like her Ken, don't you?" I asked and the look on his face was the answer that I needed.

"Yeah Logan, she so great and she's perfect for me! I mean she likes action movies, video games, and food. She just like me and you, I can see why you guys were friends before."

"Well just don't let her go like Logan did." Carlos said smacking me on the back

"CARLOS WHAT THE HELL" James yelled at him

"What?! It's not like it's a lie and Logan knows I am just messing around. Right Logan! You tell them you know I am messing around" Carlos said jabbing me to speak up

"Yeah, it's all good, I know he's playing. Um, well I forgot something for English class so I am going to run to my locker and get it. Meet you guys there" I said just as the bell rang telling us to get to our first class, the first one was English and of course (Y/N) was in that class with us.

I get to my locker quick grabbing my stuff and slamming it shut and takes off quickly to get to class, not wanting to be too late. I went fast around the corner, too fast; I took out the person that was at their locker. Watching all their stuff falling to the floor.

"Oh I am so sorry, let me help you pick it up" I said not even looking up and quickly grabbing everything

"Wow Logan, I knew you liked school but I didn't know you liked it this much. You are going to kill someone sometime running to class like that" Oh course it would be (Y/N) that I ran into. Just my luck. I looked up to see her looking down smirking at me, looking beautiful as ever.

"Oh (Y/N), yeah sorry about that" I nervously chuckled "I was running late and not looking were I was going"

"Yeah its fine, you will just have to walk with me to class" she said closer her locker

"Do I really have to?" I asked her making a look of disgust

"Logan! Don't you will break my heart" she said holding her chest sarcastically as we walked to class together. We were just joking around until we finally reach class and we were both laughing at something walking in and I looked up to see the guys with two empty seats next to Kendall. James looked shocked; Kendall however didn't even notice me he was just looking at (Y/N).

"(Y/N), Logan, over here" Kendall call us over to the table. I stepped aside letting (Y/N) into the row of tables before me...

"Always the gentleman Logan" she said as she took her seat next to Kendall

"I try" I said, while she just turned and start talking to Kendall. I sulked down in my seat happy that I was able to talk to her for a little bit. James leaned over and tapped me on the back to get my attention

"Hey dude you all right?" he asked

"Yeah, I am fine." I lied "Good, well by the looks of the board we are having a project assigned today and I really need you to be my partner so I know I will get a good grade. I need it" James said

"Yeah, sure whatever" I told him as the teacher got the front of the class, and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Good morning class, I am glad to see that you all can read and notice that I have mentioned a project on the board. I can see you all picking your partners" James put me on the back and gave me the thumbs up. "However, I have decided to pick partners for you" there was a class wide moan "I know, I know so horrible of me. But I want you guys to do well with this and what better way to stay focus when you working with someone that you don't know and you get a chance to work with someone new" I could tell James was pissed I hear him behind me complaining

"What am I going to do now" he said

"Well I can still help a little" I told him as I was trying to make him feel better, the teacher kept pairing people off, Carlos got paired with the girl Sarah that he has been trying to get with for a while, Kendall got paired with some guy Cody and James got paired with Jennifer, and then it was just me waiting to get a pair.

"Logan you will work with (Y/N)" as soon as she said that my heart got beating really fast. James and Carlos just looked at me with shocked faces, Kendall just looked at me give me a small smile before looking back at (Y/N) and talking to her, (Y/N) just turned and looked at me and learned in to my ear.

"You better not mess around and not take this seriously like all your other work" she said jokingly and gave me wink before turning back to talk to Kendall. I spent the rest of the class paying attention to the teacher; however on the inside I was jumping up and down. This was it, this is what I needed an excuse to spend time with (Y/N). I could possibly get my best friend back.

At the end of class I went to (Y/N) and asked her when she wanted to work on the project this weekend.

"Well what will work for you?" she asked

"Anytime that is okay for you" I told her, at this moment Kendall came and put his arm around her shoulder I awkwardly just stood there

"So (Y/N), we are still on tonight and stuff" Kendall just said while looking at me. (Y/N) just looked at me also… well this was uncomfortable

"Oh yeah, so Logan um I am busy tonight soo…." Just then James and Carlos came over

"Don't forget my party tonight guys" Carlos said

"Yeah (Y/N) and I will be there" Kendall said looking down and smiling at her and she did the same to him, they were going to Carlos party… together… I forgot about this dumb party.

"Oh yeah I didn't forget Carlos, so (Y/N) how about me and you get together Sunday after your family lunch" I turned and ask (Y/N) and for a second she just started at me

"You remember about that..." she smiled really big "yeah after the lunch I will text you, my place or yours" at this point everyone was just standing listening to me and (Y/N) talk, Kendall looked a little annoyed "We can work at my place so your brother doesn't bug us" I said with a laugh

"Yeah that would probably work out best. I got to get to class. See you guys tonight" she waved at me, James and Carlos before turning to Kendall. "I will meet you after school at your car right Kendall?"

"Yup, I can walk you to your next class, I am heading that way anyways" Kendall said and with that they walked away. I turned around and followed James and Carlos as they walked and talk about Carlos party and how great it was going to be. I was excited for the party but I was happier with the way that things went today with me and (Y/N) and I can't wait for Sunday, also I am going to keep trying to get on her good side tonight at Carlos party. I have never seen (Y/N) drink, so if she does this should be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Y/N POV**

I am getting ready, excited to actually go to a party, and with Kendall at that. I never really been to a big party since I usually just hang out with Emily but tonight I was ready to let go and have fun. I go and take a shower seeing how its two hours before Kendall is going to be here to get me. Once I am out of the shower I put on the dress that Emily and had bought a few months ago just for fun, like we thought we would ever have a change to wear them. But tonight I am.

It is a royal blue dress that flows on my body nicely. Emily was mad that I had got this one because she said that I need a dress that showed off my body more, but I just wasn't feeling it. This dress was just the right amount of sexy and classy that I needed and fit me to a T. I put on some black pumps and light makeup. Putting my hair in to that one hairstyle that always made me feel that extra bit of confidence. I was trying to find my purse when I heard my phone go off. Running over I saw that I had got a text from Kendall.

From: Kendall

I am here, do you want me to wait out here or come in?

To: Kendall

Come on in, my parents aren't here. Just let yourself in.

From: Kendall

Okay, coming in!

I finally found my purse and put my phone in it and started walking down the stairs. Heading down the hallway into the living room I stopped at the mirror to check myself over one more time. Walking into the living room I saw Kendall just standing there looking at pictures. He must have heard my shoes because he turned around and smiled.

Kendall: Wow (Y/N) you look… you look great

(Y/N): Thanks Kendall you don't look bad yourself I said blushing. He did really look good. He was wearing dark jean and a nice dress shirt with the sleeves rolled.

Kendall: Um so you ready to head out? Carlos has been texting me nonstop asking me where I am and when are we going to get there.

(Y/N): Doesn't the party start in an hour?

Kendall: Yeah but Carlos loves for us guys to get there first

(Y/N): He won't mind me?

Kendall: Not at all! The guys adore you

I thought about it for a second and couldn't help but wonder if Logan really did or not. I was thinking and my thoughts were interrupted when Kendall told me it was time to get going. The ride to the party was fun. Kendall turned the music really loud and then spent the whole ride singing and I am already having lots of fun with Kendall and it's only the beginning of the night.

**Logan POV**

Tonight is Carlos's party. (Y/N) is coming with Kendall, I didn't want to come but now I have to so they don't think that (Y/N) coming is the reason why I don't want to. I would be lying to say that that fact didn't factor into my decision at all. I got to Carlos house and saw only James's car here which meant that Kendall and (Y/N) haven't arrived yet.

Once inside I see James just sitting there and Carlos walking around setting drinks in buckets of ice. I walked over to James and plopped down next time him.

James: Hey bud, how do you feel?

Logan: Leave it to James to read your mind "I am fine, why do you ask?"

James: Well Kendall is coming here with (Y/N), and I know that must be hard seeing her all the time.

Logan: James I am fine, she likes him, he likes her, and I just want my friend back. This could happen now that we are partners. So the more that I see her the better and more time I have to try and get her on my good side.

I continue to talk to James when the front door opens and Kendall walks in with (Y/N) holding her hand, they were laughing about something and I just sat there looking at (Y/N). She looked gorgeous; she always looked good but something about a girl dresses up just is so hot.

Kendall: So this is the party house, but don't worry lots of more people will be here within the hour

(Y/N): Aw don't want to party with just us

Kendall: Would love that but I don't think you could handle my dancing when I try to make up for a room full of people

(Y/N) just laughed and she looked so good. They walked over to James and I and sat down on the couch across from us.

Logan: Hey guys

(Y/N): "Hey Logan" she said with a smile that made me really happy. Maybe getting on her good side wasn't going to be that hard.

Kendall: Hey guys

We just sat there and James made small talk. I tried to be involved but I wasn't focus I had too much on my mind. (Y/N) was just sitting there speaking ever now and then, getting into James and Kendall's conversation when she just turned and smiled at me.

(Y/N): So where is the host?

Logan: Running around getting things together. *Just then Carlos walks in*

Carlos: Great you guys are all here. (Y/N) you look really hot

James: Carlos, you have to be smoother than that with the ladies.

(Y/N): James it is fine. Thank you Carlos. Do you need any help getting things set up?

Carlos: want to get me alone don't you *he winked at (Y/N) causing her to blush*

(Y/N): No… I-I just though-t you would like help

Kendall: Carlos stop being a tool

Logan: Yeah you are going to make (Y/N) never hang out with us again

Carlos: Gosh guys calm down; sorry it was just a joke (Y/N). But thank you I am fine I am all done anyways *he walked over and took a seat next to me and James and handed us a beer* I didn't know if you drank of not (Y/N) so I didn't grab you one.

James: A man with manners you are los

Carlos: I am James! *playfully pushing him* I will go get you one if you want just didn't want to bring one and have you think you had to drink it. *Looks at James* See being nice.

(Y/N): That really thoughtful of you.

Carlos: SEE JAMES THOUGHTFUL

James: Yeah, yeah

(Y/N): But yeah I will take a beer *she stood up and fixes her dress* Point me in the direction

Kendall: Don't worry *jumping up* I will come with you and help

They walked over to the counter and James and Carlos start talking about the girl that they are expecting. I sat there and watched (Y/N) and Kendall. Kendall handed her drink and (Y/N) struggled to open it and Kendall helped her. (Y/N) kissed his cheek and said a thank you from what I would assume and Kendall face got red and he looked down rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous, I could tell. He likes her. (Y/N) looked at him and took his hand and causes him to look up and she just smiled at him. I could tell she liked him to. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**(Y/N) POV**

The party has been going on for a few hours. I felt tipsy. I was having so much fun joking around and dancing with Kendall. He was tipsy to. I could tell by the look at his face and the how he seems looser, not so nervous. I was dancing with him and we were just having the best time. He leaned in and yelled because the music was loud.

Kendall: Let's go sit down yeah?

I just nodded and grabbed his hand and he led the way to the table were all of the guys were sitting. I sat down and saw that Logan was just sitting there drinking and not really talking I smiled at him when he looked over and he just nodded his head and tipped his drink back. I didn't know that he was a big drinker.

Kendall and the others were talking about how great the party was. Carlos got up and walked away and few minutes came back with a bottle of some alcohol.

Carlos: Shots anyone... The rest of the guys cheered and Carlos filled the shots and handed them out.

James: Okay on three we down them okay... I hope you can keep up (Y/N)

(Y/N): Don't worry about me

James: Okay… one…. *I looked at Kendall and smiled*… two….*I looked over at Logan and he just looked at me* three... *I down the shot loving the burn as it went down my throat*

Carlos: So (Y/N) are you having a good night

(Y/N): *Looking over at Kendall and smiling and he smiled* lots of fun

James: Lovely *he said looking at me and Kendall hands clasped together and then looked over at Logan* very lovely

He seemed annoyed. The boys went back to talking and I just sat back and let the drinks take over. I still noticed that Logan wasn't talking much. He was talking before when I had seen the guys at the table. Was it because of me? I needed to make sure it wasn't.

(Y/N): So Logan how are you? *I said leaning forward to give him my full attention, he just looked over at me and then down*

Logan: Great. *tossing back another shot*

(Y/N): So you ready to work on the project Sunday?

Logan: Totally

I got pissed why was he being so short with me, barely even talking to me. I let to sigh and lean back just watching him annoyed when he just looked over and looked me up and down before turning he neck and looking out to the crowd. I am not going to sit here and feel down. I turned and stroked Kendall arm.

(Y/N): Hey do you want to dance *giving my biggest smile*

Kendall: *looked down at my lips then back at me* sure *he stood up and took my hand and helped me up and I walked in front of him taking him to the floor and Kendall looked over his shoulders* I will talk to you later guys.

We got to the dance floor and I looked back and saw Logan talking up a storm. I was pissed. I started moving my hips to the music. Thankful that the song was one that I could dance to. I felt Kendall's hands fall on my hips and pull me closer. So I closed the distance between us even more moving in time to the music. I brought my hand up and wrapped it around his neck pulling him down and kissing his cheek. He spun me around and I giggled the alcohol making me feel alive. He put his hands on my hips and one leg between mine so we were flat against each other. I looked up and couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. I looked down biting my lip still moving with him to the music. He lifted my chin up so my eyes met his and he tucked my hair behind my ears. My heart started to beat really fast and I blushed feeling his speed up also. He leaned in and connected out lips and I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in. Our lips moved together perfectly and I was getting so lost in his kiss. He pulled away.

Kendall: You are so prefect

I connected my lips with his again. He smiled into the kiss and I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip asking for access. I granted it instantly loving the way I was feeling. Like it was just us. His tongue slipped in my mouth as he cupped my face and explored every inch of mouth. I was on a high right now.

**Logan POV**

I tried talking to her. I really did, but I have been drinking so I didn't want to fuck up and say something that I knew I would regret and make her mad. I am just trying to be her friend. But I could tell that she got pissed and then she and Kendall took off. I poured myself another drink and watched him and her start dancing.

James: Logan! Logan! Earth to Logan *he looked and saw what I was looking at* dude don't let it get to you. It is his date.

Logan: yeah I know. *I watched them dance and watched her kiss his cheek and then him twirled her around and then things got heated*

Carlos: Damn Kendall is lucky

Logan: What do you mean? *getting angry*

Carlos: Look at her and look what he doing with her right now, pretty soon he will have his tongue down her throat. Good for him though right, he'd never gets balls to make the move any other time.

Logan: Both him and (Y/N) aren't the type of people to get too heated in public.

Carlos: I would do it

Logan: Of course you would Carlos you… *then James leans in to my ear*

James: Maybe she not the girl you once knew Logan. You go to realize that.

I looked up to see what he meant and was shocked Kendall was whispering something to her and then they started to go at it. I couldn't watch this. I sat back and had a few more drinks and got out my phone so I didn't have to look at them anymore. I listened to James and Carlos ramble on about some girl that they both wanted to go after and trying to decide on who gets her. I just keep downing drinks and then the rest of the night is a blur.

**(Y/N) POV**

I was sitting in my room thinking about tonight and how kissing Kendall was so great. Better than I could ever imagine. I haven't really kissed many people before, but Kendall was for sure a great kisser. The rest of the party was so fun, just dancing with Kendall without a care in the world. Kendall spent the rest of the night drinking water so he could take us home. When we left for the night and got to my house Kendall and I had made out a little more and it was just as great sober as it was when I was tipsy. He walked me to my door and had kissed me goodnight and said that he would talk to me later.

Laying in my bed my cheeks started hurting from smiling so much. I my thoughts were interrupted with my phone going off. I picked it up and smiled some more. It was Kendall.

From: Kendall

Well love, I made it home alive and well. Safe and sound in my bed. But I miss your face :(

To: Kendall

Good to know you are safe! And I kinda miss your face

From: Kendall

KINDA? :(

To: Kendall

I lied :/ A LOT. Do you want to video chat? Or you can just go to bed...

From: Kendall

I would LOVE to video chat :)

So we did. I gave him my account name and we both laid in bed talking to each other on video. He looked cute once he was getting tired and I tried to tell him he could sleep but he said he would just talk to me until that happened and told me that if I get tired to just fall asleep and he will sign off.

I realized talking to Kendall that I hadn't thought about Logan at all since I had talk to him earlier which is good. I hadn't thought at all of what he was doing, which was a change. I was started to get over the whole hating Logan thing. I just hope that we can still be friends. I noticed Kendall had fallen asleep so I turned off my computer and did the same.

**Logan POV**

I woke up in Carlos's room. I don't remember much after I started drinking a lot. I looked down and saw I was still dressed and no puke. Good sign. I got up and realized that I had practice later with the guys. I was not look forward to this. Having to hear all about Kendall's night with (Y/N), because I know for sure Carlos that horndog is going to ask how his night was. I am still shocked with how much people change over the years. (Y/N) has grown up, but then again I am not the same person that I was years ago. If I was I wouldn't have to worry about getting (Y/N) back. I would have never left her.

I finally get up and head home so that I can get ready for practice. Once I get to James house everyone is there except for Kendall. Everyone is wondering where he is since he is never late, and I am just sitting here thinking the worst, that he had stayed over with (Y/N). Finally he shows up. As always Carlos is the first to ask him what we are all thinking.

Carlos: How was your night lover boy *I glared at him, lover boy? Ugh I am going to be sick*

Kendall: It was good

Carlos: How good? *winking*

James: Yeah, did anything happen between you and (Y/N), it looked pretty heated after you left us.

Kendall: Well since it so important you all know *He said annoyed* nothing like that happened I am not like that and neither is she. We just made out and I dropped her off and went home.

Logan: All that matters is that you had a good night right? That's why Carlos has those parties

Kendall: and they never disappoint *slaps Carlos on the back smiling* but yeah once I got home we video chatted until I feel asleep… it was nice

James: how cute *with a face of disgust and Carlos laughs*

Logan: guys lay off

Kendall: yeah I forgot to set my alarm so that's why I am late. *turns to me* I am surprised that wasn't the first thing you asked me.

Logan: well you know it's hard to get anything in with these two horndogs *James glares at me*

Kendall and Carlos head down to the basement and James and I got snacks and drinks and then James comes over to me.

James: Thanks for making me look like a creep *crossing his arms over his chest* I only asked because I know you wouldn't but would be dying to know.

Logan: I know James, I know. Thank you. I am sorry. Now can we get practicing?

With that we went down stairs. I couldn't help but feel better. I can't just assume that (Y/N) is different, like I said I haven't talk to her for a while so to just assume the worst is just wrong of me. Doesn't mean that I am not thrilled that nothing happened between (Y/N) and Kendall. I wish I would just stop feeling the way I do, but I can't help it. I need to remind myself to let her and Kendall be and just work on the friendship thing. It's just really really hard to do. But I am excited to see how working on the project at her house goes.


End file.
